


HalBarry Valentines

by Laxdrake4



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HalBarry + Valentines Day + Fluff = this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	HalBarry Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was inspired by the amazing DeanDraws(Dean Grayson) on Tumblr  
> this is kinda for them 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything, nothing I tell you!! Mwahahahahahaha  
> 
> Tis all a figment of your imagination, *waves spirit fingers at you all* These are not the droids (rights to anything) your looking for *attempts a force persuasion*
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing! All rights those whom own the rights.
> 
>  
> 
> not beta'd
> 
> Oh! And yes come check me out on tumblr!!!!! XD laxdrake4.tumblr.com

Barry was slightly grumpy today, it was Valentines day and as luck would have it he was asked to come in and work on some of the Cases that they needed the CSI to look into aspects. So instead of going out with his Boyfriend he was stuck here … *sigh* 

At around 5pm, there was a big commotion going on up in the front lobby it heard like, not surprising as thats the main entrance to the Precinct. still curious as to the on going commotion. Barry glances around to make sure that no one was paying attention slipped into Speed Force to finish and put away most of the work he had been working on. 

there was a bit of a crowd of personnel and officers and even some of the Civilians, crowding around the front of the room, what could cause this? Did Captain Cold or Heatwave do something? Barry pushes his way to the front. 

WTF. that is all that is going on in his mind at what he sees. In full Dress Blues is Hal Jordan. Not only that but Hal has what seems like a box of chocolates and a single red rose. Barry was shocked silent and shocked still. something that doesn't happen. 

_____________________________________________

Hal was kinda pissed at Barry’s Boss Chief Paulson, for making him work today of all days. Hal had bribed (with favors and details of how this goes) Carol for use of Dress Blues and the old Motorcycle that he had given her after the ‘crash’. The damn Chocolates and rose probably wiped out his current cash available to him, along with the picnic that he had planned for, planning having started three months ago!

oh well. it will be well worth it once he could get Barry out of the lab. Hal couldn't wait to see the reaction to him showing up to the Precinct. he chuckles at the thought as he gathers his coat, chocolates, basket and rose and uses a construct in the saddle bag to protect it all as he rides to the Precinct. 

Oh how it was very much worth it. To see the Flash so utterly still in shock was so very worth everything! One thing he could have done with out was the rumor and hype over him showing up at the precinct. besides, what better way to get kudos points and it known to all of the Central City cops that their most gorgeous CSI agent was off limits.

______________________________________________

As more of the Precinct gathers around and starts muttering about Hal. Grinning at them all Hal finally registers that Barry is super still and not moving. The Pilot saunters up to the still unmoving Speedster and pulls him away and out the door with a cheeky grin and a quip on his lips. 

As they exit the precinct, Hal directs Barry onto the bike. Once he gets on as well and makes sure that Barry is at least cognizant, the Lantern takes off out of the city. 

About an hour or so later they pull up to a park, Hal grins as Barry glances about in his usual hyper fast way. Barry turns to the Pilot, nearly hopping in place at his excitement for the little bit of an adventure they had going.

Hal wills a small green lightning bug and directs it to the spot he had planned for this trip, Barry grabs his hand and nearly sprinting after the little green construct. The pilot laughing at the ridiculousness of it all and yet how normal and perfect it is. As the speedster pulls them to a secluded patch of grass amongst Willow trees next to one of the lakes. 

Barry once again stops in his tracks at the sight of the picnic that Hal had prepared. Barry started to vibrate he was so moved by the gesture. Hal chuckles at the sight of his boyfriend. He pulls the still slightly stunned Barry to the blanket. He then proceeds to open a basket filled with plenty of food for his garbage disposal of a boyfriend, and starts to hand feed him chocolate covered strawberries. It was a good day. Just two extraordinary men enjoying each other and the nice day.


End file.
